TGR Alt Scenes: Ashima at the Shunting Yards
By Miipack603 TGR Alt Scenes is my series of fan-made segments that I would add or change to the 2016 Thomas special, The Great Race, to make it better. This series will be told in script format, similar to many theatrical plays and shows. Scene 5 Daytime on SODOR. STANLEY and ROSIE move cars around the SHUNTING YARDS when ASHIMA puffs in. STANLEY: Oh, hello there. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you before. ASHIMA: Well, that’s because I’m not from here. My name’s Ashima. STANLEY: Pleased to meet you, Ashima. I’m Stanley – oh, and here’s Rosie (who enters alongside STANLEY). ROSIE: Hi there! Goodness, you’re such a beautiful engine. Where are you from? ASHIMA: I’ve come from India to enter the Great Railway Show. STANLEY: Ah, yes, I believe Percy mentioned that to us just the other day, remember Rosie? ROSIE: How could I not! It sounds so exciting; I hope I get chosen to go! JAMES (who puffs into the yard alongside EMILY): Well, if you were to go, you certainly wouldn’t have as good a chance of winning as I do! EMILY: Come on, James, lay off of – oh, hello there, (noticing ASHIMA) who are you? (Suddenly, PHILLIP comes racing into the yards, pushing some cars. He sees ASHIMA and gasps loudly.) PHILLIP: Everyone stay back! That engine pushed Thomas into the ocean, and she might do the same to all of you! (PHILLIP exits the yard as quickly as he entered.) JAMES: So, you’re the one who bumped Thomas off the tracks? ASHIMA (feeling hurt): Well, um, yes, but I want to assure you, it was completely accidental. EMILY (chuckling): Of course, we all know. Thomas does have the tendency to embellish his stories. JAMES (laughing): Yeah, you don’t know the half of it. Anyways, what’s your name? ASHIMA (feeling better): I’m Ashima, and I’m from India. EMILY: Wow, India?! What brings you to Sodor, then? ASHIMA: Well, I was going to the Great Railway Show, but my ferry left without me, and I have no idea how I can get to the Mainland from here. JAMES (boastful): We can show you how to get there. We know how to get everywhere on this island. EMILY (rolling her eyes): Whatever you say, James (Just then, the YARD MANAGER comes running up to the group of engines). YARD MANAGER: I’ve just received word that Sir Topham Hat needs to speak with both Emily and James at Knapford Station. EMILY: Well, it looks like we have to get going, instead. It was nice to meet you, Ashima! Hope to see you at the Great Railway Show! ASHIMA: Nice to meet you, too! (EMILY and JAMES exit the yard. ASHIMA sighs) Now how will I get to the Mainland? STANLEY: Ooh, I know, you can ask Thomas. I believe he and a few other engines have been to the Mainland before. ROSIE: That’s right, I remember him telling me that! ASHIMA (crestfallen): I’ve already tried asking him, but he’s been too busy to help me. STANLEY: Oh, well then, I-we both wish you the best of luck! ASHIMA (smiling): Thank you – both of you (ASHIMA exits the yards). Characters * James * Emily * Stanley * Rosie * Ashima * Phillip * Yard Manager * Thomas (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Troublesome Trucks (cameo) Trivia * This scene takes place in-between the scene at Brendam Docks and the scene where Thomas gets repainted. * This marks Rosie's first speaking role in a special. * Stanley mentions the events of Thomas and the Special Letter. Category:Writings Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories